LoZ: The Great Journey Below (Remake)
by NineTales627
Summary: i took the thing i made 4 years ago and made it less shit, i hope. Remake of my first and only fanfic, The Legend of Zelda: The Great Journey Below


**AN: It's been almost 4 years since I started this atrocity. I remembered it this past summer and after thinking about it for a very long time, I decided to start this shit over again, because just reading it boiled my blood. So awful. Just absolute garbage. So we're starting over. I doubt I'll finish this. I doubt I'll even catch up to the previous spot of the story, but I don't care, and you definitely shouldn't either. I'll be posting this separately from the other so go ahead and read the other if you ever want a good laugh. Ya boy Nine's back.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

 **The Legend of Zelda: The Great Journey Below**

 **Prologue**

"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!" The demon king sputtered with the last of his breath. His blood red eyes, dimming as the little life he had slipped away from him. His fiery mane, previously running rampant, began to fade, as the hulking monster's body slumped over, lifeless.

Only a few feet away, the boy clad in green, still breathing heavily after the legendary struggle he just participated in. Still clutching his sword tightly, in disbelief he was able to claim victory, he proceeded to sheath it for one last time. It's finally over, he thought. The empty void of white before him began to fade away, along with his foe's corpse. His mind only on one thing, he sped away towards the temple, as the world he knows came into view. As he began scaling the spiral path to the temple, he could feel her presence. It was emanating from the temple.

As he came around to the Sealed Temple's door, all his weariness came upon him at once. It felt like he'd been fighting for ages, overcoming a gauntlet of challenging enemies, the demon that'd been plaguing him his whole adventure, and the greatest threat the world's ever known. Before he could even set a foot inside, the boy collapsed, bringing some well-deserved rest for the world's savior.

In a place of nothingness, a single body muddled along. With renewed vigor, it's flames were hotter than ever, reaching such a temperature as to turn blue. It's previous embarrassment now replaced with anger, it was fuming at it's encounter with the boy.

"I am Demon King DEMISE." He bellowed to no one. "I cannot be defeated by… a boy." Sounding disgusted with himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he secretly knew. He knew this would happen. He remembered what Hylia told him so long ago. Of a boy. A boy of immense courage. When Demise took the form of The Imprisoned, he was stopped time after time. By a boy, a boy he thought to be foolhardy, overconfident. But courageous. He'd underestimated the boy. A fatal mistake. She warned him.

He gazed at the void surrounding him, through narrow eyes. But she was right in the end, Demise thought, turning his gaze to the gape in his chest. Still seething with rage at the thought of the goddess. The only thing that could appease him now would be to see the young hero fall. Shatter. Destroyed. Utterly decimated. He wanted to hear his agonizing screams, begging for mercy. But more than anything else, he wanted to see the boy simply powerless. Stripped of the one thing that defines him. Courage. Nothing would please him more, than seeing the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, give up, in the face of adversity.

But none of that would be able to happen, as it seems there isn't a single way out for the Demon King. Quite the predicament. He knew the curse he laid on the Hylia reincarnated, and the hero, would come to pass. As of then, it was simply a matter of when.

So he waited. Biding his time, waiting until his work materialized before him. Time means nothing to a being that will never pass. However it's not as if he could tell if time was even passing. It was only a dreary black, draped over the barren landscape surrounding him, at all times. After what seemed like the blink of an eye however, the result of his work emerged before him.

Like something out of an old tale, a silhouette rose from a thick smog, appearing from nothingness. A towering figure, of monstrous stature, broad shoulders, the whole deal. Raising one arm, the demon put it behind his back, using it to swing aside its' cape, blowing away the surrounding smog. A hearty laugh bellowed from the figure, reveling in its' newfound life. The Demon King simply looked upon this, and permitted himself to smirk. This is what he's waited for. A worthy successor upon first glance. However he was clumsy, unskilled, a newborn, with immense power. Before he could use the monster for his own purposes, he'd first have to teach it how to control itself.

"You. Your being matters not, your name even less. All you need to know is that you are what I've been waiting for, for a very long time. You are inept now, but I will teach you to become strong. Cunning. Dangerous. As of now, you will be responsible for finishing what I could not. Now. Show me your resolve." Demise coldly stated, raising his sword, and engaging the potential that stood before him.

 **AN: Updates whenever I feel like writing this shit.**


End file.
